My Golden Life
by Ms.Wanderlust
Summary: I thought i had the perfect life; the Golden Life. But i guess I might have been wrong. If I could go back in time, I would have chosen you because you made my life...the Golden Life. Everything else doesn't even matter. No wealth, recognition, or partnership could make me stop thinking about you or loving you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Citrus or any of its rights.

Author's Note: It has been awhile since I've written any stories and I only recently got into Citrus. But, nevertheless I hope you enjoy it. Also, this will be a slow-paced story and I will take my time building up the foundation of this story as well as the individual character and its story line.

Chapter 1

As I walk down this short-detoured path, I can't help but look up and see the Sakura trees slightly swaying with the light breeze; a few petals gracefully falling and gliding along the pavement. I have always loved spring; beautiful flowers and just the symbolism in general – rebirth, love, and hope. It reminds me of when I was little and Mama would take me to the fields to see all of the beautiful flowers. I remember the brightest yellow Daffodils, purple & pink Tulips, pastel blue Lilacs – just fields and fields of flowers and at the end of the trip, Mama & I would find a place under the grove of trees to eat her homemade bentos. I was so busy reminiscing that I didn't realize that I had already reached the entrance of the school. The school that I've been going to for the past 3 years and will finally come to an end in two weeks which means Mei and I will finally get to move into our own place together. The past 3 years have been amazing despite having a rocky beginning. I can honestly say, that I am the happiest I have ever been and no doubt, will love her forever. Just one look by her can easily make my day, just one kiss can make body feel like its on fire, and a simple "I love you" can make me tear up from all of the warmth and passion bestowed in my heart.

Speaking of Mei, she's currently giving me one of those smiles that I know is only reserved for me. I can't help but melt every single time. It feels like we're in our own world until we're broken out of our trance by the bell. Walking together into the classroom, we take our designated seats and wait for Sensei to pass out our final exams. This is the last week for our finals and in two weeks it is graduation time…thank goodness. I cannot wait for our family vacation that mama and papa have planned for us. We are going to a place called Los Angeles, California and its always been a dream of mine to go there. There's Disneyland & Universal Studios – I know that we have those theme parks in Japan, but every place is different…and SHOPPING for CLOTHES! I always read about it in the magazines. Western celebrities are always dolled up in glamorous clothes along with their well put together make up. It is a good thing that I saved up some money this year. Granted, I'm sure the parentals will pay for majority of our expenses…but I know mama will just tell me not to get any more make up, which come on now…me not buying make up? Yeah, right.

"AH! Owieee" I groan a little as I fell off my seat. I opened my eyes and looked around…everyone's eyes are staring at me then I looked to the seat behind mine; Harumin hiding behind the papers and trying not to laugh. I've been thinking so much about my upcoming trip that I forgot that I was supposed to be taking the final exam. "Aihara-san! This is not a time to be spacing out and daydreaming like you normally do! This final exam determines your final grade, as well as some college's decision whether to grant your acceptance or not. Please take a seat and take this seriously." Said Sensei exasperatedly. "I apologize Sensei, I know how important this exam is and I will start right now." As I apologetically bowed my head down. I sat down and flipped my exam over. Oh boy, straight into the math section – well, I guess I shall get started now.

***Few Hours Later***

"So, Yuzucchi, how do you think you did on the final? Personally, I think I passed…by a mere margin. I had the hardest time on the history section. You know me, I can't remember dates to save my life." Said Harumin while slipping her shoes on. The day is finally over and now we're going to our usual hang out place to eat some delicious and well-needed crepes. "Actually, I feel pretty good about it. I think all of that long days of studying with Mei and Himeko really paid off. I think out of the whole test, I only couldn't figure out four questions. I think that was also the fastest I've ever completed a final too but man, I am exhausted" I replied confidently as I stretched my arms. "So, have you figured out which college you want to go to? I know that you also applied to a few overseas universities, yeah? What'd Mei have to say about it?" inquired Harumin while holding the door open to get into the crepe shop. "Actually, when I tried talking to her about it last month, she didn't even want to hear where I applied to. She told me Yuzu, let's keep it a secret until graduation and when the time comes then we will announce our choices to each other." I replied after we sat down in our usual booth and ordered. "Honestly, I don't even know why she wants to wait that long to list our choices and decide. I mean, wouldn't it be easier to just talk it out now so that we can make a decision together since obviously we will be living together in the future?" I asked wanting to hear some solid advice. I looked at Harumin and I can tell the gears in her head started to turn as she was thinking. I can always count on my best friend to give me the best and most solid advice, no matter if it is something that I do not want to hear.

"Do you think the Prez is hiding something from you? Its very suspicious seeing as how she doesn't want to know where you've applied to…it seems as if she's planning her future without you. I know you've said numerous times that she has only applied to one university which is Tokyo Uni. But still, what if she has a different agenda after graduating? I mean who in their right mind, wouldn't want to know where their girlfriend or boyfriend are applying to." Said Harumin after pondering for a good 5 to 6 minutes. "I mean, if you want to wait it out then be my guest but honestly, something is fishy and I don't like it one bit." I sat in silence for a bit just nibbling on my crepe. I know that Haru is right and in all actuality, I do agree with her but…I trust Mei as well. Shaking my head, "I know where you're coming from Haru…but I have faith and trust that Mei will not betray me. We have been together for awhile now and we're in a really good place in our relationship. I know that she truly cares and loves me. She may not be so open about it at times but I know her heart is soft & warm despite her cold standoffish personality with other people. It's only two weeks away so I will try and stick it out. But…about what you asked me earlier, I do have a few places that I have applied to that are overseas; Parsons in New York, London College of Fashion in London, Academy of Art in San Francisco, & Fashion Institute of Design in Los Angeles. But as far as realistically, all of the small colleges around Tokyo as well as Tokyo Uni."

"Well, Yuzu…I think we really are meant to be best friends. We even applied to some of the same schools together. I applied to Parsons and Academy of Art too! Along with Tokyo Uni and the many junior colleges around." said Harumin excitedly and jumping up and down. "Harumin! We're in public shhhhh." I said while trying to contain my embarrassment from all the eyes looking at us. "Let's get out of here." After walking out of the crepe shop, I turned around and gave Harumin a huge hug and started jumping up and down. I was so happy that I would have at least one person that I know in which ever college I enrolled too. "I cannot believe we applied to some of the same schools. We really are meant to be best friends…but don't Matsuri that, she will throw a jealous fit." I said giggling a little. "I'm actually terrified of starting over in a new school with a bunch of random people. So, let me know which college you choose to go and I will follow." Replied Harumin, giving a thumbs up and then a classic V sign. I can't help but agree with her, though I can easily adjust in a new environment…I mean, I did have to go through that when I moved to a different city and enrolled into the Aihara Academy. I gave Haru a nod and told her that I had to get home early since it is my turn to make dinner tonight. Mei loves my curry rice and I think I will also make some shrimp tempura. I finally reached home and called out "I'm Home" but its not a surprise that I'm the only one home. Mei is more than likely still with Momokino-san and doing student council work and Mama is probably still on the train. From what I vaguely remember from this morning's conversation, Papa was coming home today. "Well, Yuzu let's start cooking!" I said to myself as I made a fist pump in the air.

I finished the vegetable curry, cooked the rice, and got the table set. All that is left is the battering the shrimp to make the tempura. I quickly looked through the refrigerator to grab the eggs and searched for the shrimp. That's funny, I swore I had bought a tray of shrimp the day before when Mei and I went grocery shopping. Well, it's a good thing there's a little grocery store right next door to my apartment building. I know, I'll just ask Mei to grab a tray on her way home. I picked up my phone and quickly dialed the number for Mei. Hmm, that's strange…Mei's phone is off. I know for a fact that it can't be that her phone died seeing as how she is never on it unless she needs to get into contact with our close knit of friends and family. Well, it's okay – I guess I can just go down there really quick and pick it up. I hung up my apron and grabbed my phone and wallet that was on the counter and headed down to the store.

After I picked up the shrimp, I decided that I was going to do a quick browse around the store to see if there were any good deals happening. I went down the snack aisle and found the almond chocolate clusters and the chocolate peanut butter granola bars that Mei loves. I picked up one of each and then at the bakery I found the small 6" petite cakes that Mama and Papa loves and I couldn't believe it – it's half off! I figured that I bought enough stuff so I headed to the cash register. He rung me up and I hurried back home. When I reached the door, I put my shopping bags down and dug through my pockets – oh no! I think I forgot my keys on the counter. Ugh Yuzu, how can you be this irresponsible, I mentally scolded myself. Well, since I don't have my keys, I will have to wait outside for Mei since she will be home the earliest. I then took the elevator down and waited patiently for Mei by the bus stop benches.

It's been half an hour since I figured out I didn't bring my key with me. I've probably sent Mei over a dozen text messages and not one has been answered which means her phone is still off. Just as I was putting my phone back into my jacket, I see a familiar black Mercedes coming to a stop in front of the grocery store. A door on the passenger side opens and a tall, slender, brown-haired man stepped out and opened the back door – Mei stepped out. The unfamiliar man then proceeded to hug her and kiss her cheek, then exchanged a few words. The other back door opens, and I see grandfather step out and bid his farewell as well. Both men then got back into the luxury car and drove off. One question pops into my head…"Who was that man?" I was in such a confused daze that I forgot that I was waiting for her. I hurriedly went to catch up to her and made it just in time to stick my hand between the closing elevator doors. The doors opened up again and I see Mei with a shocked look on her face. I then step in and face her, "Hey Mei, I tried to call you and I've sent over a dozen messages – why'd you turn your phone off?" I asked her. "Also, who was that older man you and gramps were with?" I think I caught her off guard since she still has that shocked look on her face but its quickly replaced with this weird expression and she instead of looking at me, she's staring at the red LED elevator floor numbers. "I'm sorry, I had a last minute business meeting at grandfather's house in regards to the academy. That man is an associate of his and we were discussing management proposals. I turned my phone off out of respect and you know how grandfather can be when it comes to proper etiquette." Replied Mei in her monotonous tone of voice; still not looking at me. Man, she has been working a lot lately and at times, she seems so stressed out. I can't do much to help her out so I only do what I can; make yummy meals & do both of our chores. "You have been working quite a lot these days, especially within the past month and you're even having business meetings on the weekends at gramps place. I understand that you are preparing to take over the academy but its not good to overwork yourself. I'm only saying this because I care about your health and I love you. Plus, I miss you. We haven't gone on a proper date in weeks because of either studying or working on academy stuff." I told her as we got out of the elevator and started walking to our apartment door. Without a single word she took out her key from her pocket and opened the door; holding it as I walked through. I put the groceries on the counter and started to prepare the shrimp tempura. I heard a door close and then reopen ten minutes later.

While I started to fry the shrimp tempura with my handy dandy long chopsticks, I felt long arms tightly wrap around my stomach and a body firmly against my back. "I'm sorry and I love you too." I heard my love whisper against my back. I try to turn around but she's not letting me. "No, I just want to stay like this for a few more minutes." Another whisper. I can't help but smile to myself. These are the moments that I love. The very rare "softy & needy" moments of Mei Aihara, the only side of her that is reserved for me. I let her continue to hug me from behind while I finish up frying the tempura. She finally let me go because I asked her to heat up the curry and set the table while I get the side dishes from the refrigerator.

Just as we finished up preparing dinner, we hear "We're home." Coming from the front entrance. Out of the hallway comes mama and papa, whom by the way is looking scruffy. "Papa, welcome home. I missed you and by the way papa…you need to shave. This isn't America, you know?" I said giggling as I walked up to him, to give him a hug. Mei also went up to greet him. "Haha, okay, okay. I'm going to change out of these clothes and shave just for you." Replied papa. "Come on girls, let's sit at the dining table and wait for your dad. Yuzu, this smells amazing. Thank you so much honey for cooking dinner. I know it hasn't been easy juggling your studying while also taking care of the house chores." Mama said appreciatively. I just gave her one of my signature smiles with a "V" sign. I don't mind doing it though. Mama and papa are really busy with work, and Mei is always either at the academy working on her student council duties or at gramp's place talking about the academy. Now that I think about it, Mei is always working on the academy – its as if she is planning on taking it over right away instead of a few years down the line after college. Hm, is what Harumin's instinct right? No, no, no Yuzu get it together – that is not happening, I thought to myself. I looked to my right and I swear, I could just stare at my love forever. My gorgeous Mei.

Papa finally sat down for dinner and we listened to his stories of building schools throughout Africa and he even brought Mei a giraffe stuffed animal and chocolate in the shape of lions and koala bears. He mentioned how Africa was so poor that they do not even have clean water in some rural areas, so a few of the companies that donated the materials to build the schools was persuaded by papa, to donate thousands of water filters. I can't help but to admire him. He's done an abundance of humanitarian work and not to get recognition or fame but just out of the goodness of his own heart. He continued to share more stories and even a few of the pictures that he took. By the time we finished dinner it was 9:45pm & already time for bed.

Mei went to take a quick shower while I changed and got into bed just skimming through the pages of the new Fashionista magazine that I picked up at the store this afternoon. I heard a soft melody with a light vibration coming from a phone on the desk. It can't be mine so I'm guessing its Mei's. I don't think she will mind if I answer it for her since we have both have the same friends. I got out of the blanket covers and walked over to the desk. Picking up the cellphone, I tapped in the password and clicked on the "New Message". Hm, who is Kaijou-San? Looking at the contact that sent her a text message. "Thank you for this afternoon. I have learned a lot and I can't wait to learn more. Also it was really nice seeing you again." I read to myself. Hearing foot steps getting closer – I turned towards the door and glanced at my love, using the towel to dry her hair. After draping the wet towel on the hook behind the door, she turned and looked at me then glanced down to the cellphone I was holding. "Oh someone named Kaijou-san texted you and thanked you for today. Who is that and what is he talking about?" I asked confusedly. She quickly snatched her phone out of my hand and said "Don't touch my phone! What if it was work related?! And if you must know, that is the business associate that you saw me with this afternoon. He was thanking me for explaining in depth how the management of the academy is running and some of the financial documents. You wouldn't know any of that anyway."

I'm not sure what made her so upset but I quickly dropped my head down and apologized then got back into bed. I put my magazine on my night table and plugged my cellphone to the charger and turned off my light. After a few minutes, I felt the bed sink down and then an arm snake around my stomach, pulling me into the embrace. I felt a warm whisper against the back of my neck – "I'm sorry that I snapped at you, I'm just under a little stress." I knew she didn't mean to bite my head off but it doesn't mean that it still didn't sting a little but I guess I can understand where she is coming from. I just whisper "It's okay, let's just go to sleep. It has been a long and exhausting day." I reply without turning around and facing her, however I do put my hand over the hand she is holding me with, to comfort my stressed and overly tired love. Tomorrow, will be a better day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Citrus or any of its characters.

Author Notes: Thank you for the comments. I know that it's a tad bit on a "slow pace" compared to other people's stories but that's my kind of writing style. I love having a really good foundation, character depths, and even having the tiniest of details in a story.

Chapter 2

"Rise and shine sleepyhead" said Yuzu while jumping up and down on the bed, ultimately waking me up from a rather nice and peaceful sleep. I was so tired from studying and working last night that I was hoping to skip breakfast to get an extra twenty minutes of sleep before heading to school. "Ugh, Yuzu…really…" I said while attempting to cover my head with the blanket. "I'm incredibly exhausted right now. Just let me sleep."

"No way, I woke up early so that I can bake the strawberry croissants that you love so much." Said Yuzu as she was laying out my uniform and tugging the blanket off. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up once I heard strawberry croissants. "Haha, you're so silly and I definitely got you, through your tummy." Said my lovely girlfriend while giving me a few pecks of kisses and poking my stomach. I can definitely never get tired of her soft lips against mine and the feelings that I have for her. She is the love of my life and I'm so so so glad that she is mine. I was so lost in my thoughts and watching her move around the room that I forgot that those delicious strawberry croissants were waiting for me. "You've got five minutes left before Papa and Mama sits at the table…and you know they will eat it all." Ah! I think this was the fastest I have moved in awhile – got dressed, washed my face and brushed my teeth in five minutes flat.

She has outdone herself once again. I am not sure how she did it but these croissants were even more delicious than the last batch she made. Anyways, it's school time and it is time to be serious. Even though the school year is almost done, I still have to set a good example as the student council president and ultimately, as the heir to the Aihara Academy. I have always known that inheriting the school would be rigorous and at times, confusing. I say confusing because there are times when I am not sure which is right and which is wrong – indecisive pretty much sums it up. My situation right now for example…do I tell Yuzu? Or do I not? If I do, how do I bring it up? How do I even begin to tell her…everything. What I do know, is that she will misunderstand the situation and will jump to conclusions.

"You have an hour to complete this written essay exam and then another hour to complete the multiple choice portion part of the exam. Please take everything off of your desk and I will pass out both the exam and the pencil." Explained Sensei Tadashi while walking around the classroom. He is probably one of the oldest teachers at this school in terms of years of service and age. I remember, he used to visit grandfather a lot in his office and that's when I found out that they both went to the same junior high school and same university. I didn't think grandfather had any friends and that isn't to degrade him or anything…its just that he is uptight and everything is business with him. Throughout the years that I have lived with him, we have never done anything remotely fun or relaxing; it was just business trips and business dinners. Don't get me wrong, I love my grandfather and I know that he loves me as well, its just that we both have a hard time expressing our feelings or showing our emotions. It wasn't until I started living with mother and Yuzu, that I was taught how to open up. It wasn't until I met Yuzu that I learned what love is and meant. I often wonder – how would my life had been if I had never met her.

Wow, I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot I was taking my final exam. Thank goodness I studied or else I would be in a total pickle. I finally completed both exams with just a few minutes to spare and turned it into Sensei Tadashi. After all exams were turned in, Sensei stood up to the podium to make a short announcement "Excuse me, if I could have your undivided attention. I just wanted to let all of you know that it has been an honor and pleasure to have been able to teach each and every one of you students. It's hard to imagine that within 2 weeks time, you will all be graduates of Aihara Academy and will start your new lives. I cannot be any prouder than I am right now. You all have worked hard and on behalf of Chairman Aihara, I'd like to announce that next week, you will all be going on an all expense paid school trip. This trip is so that you will be able to relax, rejuvenate, and create memories with your fellow classmates before graduation. As you know, the week of graduation will be busy with ceremony practice as well as individually, you will be confirming which universities you will be attending. So, please make the most of this trip. You all have worked so incredibly hard for this." Finished Sensei, smiling and beaming with joy. Looking around, most of the girls were tearing up at the heartfelt speech, some were sharing a few whispered words with their seat neighbors, and all were clapping in appreciation. My eyes stopped at Yuzu. Being the crybaby that my girlfriend is, it was not a surprise that she was crying while Harumi rubbed her back. She finally opened her eyes and started to wipe the tears out of the corners of those big emerald eyes of hers. Yuzu must've felt someone staring because all of a sudden, she looked up and our eyes met. She flashed me one of her signature smiles and blew me kisses. I turned around and instantly felt my face heat up and flush with embarrassment.

The school bell rang shortly after Sensei Tadashi's short announcement and I quickly packed up my belongings to head over to Grandfather's house for another meeting with Kaijou-san and his father. Luckily, Yuzu texted me that she was spending the afternoon shopping for the upcoming school trip and will be eating dinner out with Harumi. I would rather she be out of the house and with a friend than have her alone at home and waiting for me. I know that's a bad thing to think about my girlfriend…but I rather not feel even more guilty than I already do; with all of the hiding, sneaking around, and not to mention the bickering I've been doing. As I made my way to the front of the school, I noticed a black car parked in front of the gate and the driver stepped out of the car and opened the door to the back seats to reveal the very person that I am supposed to meet. "Good afternoon Mei" said Kaijou-san, stepping out of the car and taking a couple of steps to meet me. "I know that we are supposed to meet at your grandfather's home but I called him earlier and asked if I could treat you to a coffee at my favorite café instead. I figured that it will give us a chance to speak freely without having my father and your grandfather listening to our conversations and it wouldn't be so awkward." Continued Kaijou-san while scratching the nape of his neck nervously.

"Sure, that is fine." I replied. The driver quickly came up to me and asked to carry my school bag to load into the car. After thanking the driver, I got into the car and we drove off to a place called "Hina's Coffee & Patisserie" as Kaijou-san mentioned. It was a short and silent car ride, as in there was no idle conversation but there was a consistent amount of fingernail tapping on the arm rest and heel tapping coming from Kaijou-san. It seems that he is nervous though I do not know why, seeing as how its just coffee and a decent conversation. Whatever the case is, I just want this to be over with already and get home quickly as I thought while looking out of the window and staring up at the amber hue sky.

We finally reached a small and quaint coffee shop on the corner of the local library. The burgundy colored brick exterior was elegantly layered with butter yellow and soft pink Jasmine vines and in front of the shop there were a few metal circular tables with matching chairs and floral centerpieces. It honestly reminds me of those old English coffeeshops that I have seen on the tv. As soon as I stepped into the small shop I was hit with this strong smell of butter and vanilla mixed with an essence of coffee; immediately my stomach started to growl. We sat at a table near the oval shaped window and browsed through the menu while the waitress helped another customer.

"Oh hello Takumi-kun! Hina actually just stepped out an hour ago to pick up some supplies but she should be back soon." Said the bubbly waitress.

"No, problem. I actually spoke to her prior to arriving. Is it okay if we order?" replied Kaijou-san while glancing at me. "Yes, that is fine with me. Can I have a regular cup of coffee with some cream and a strawberry cheesecake with fresh whipped cream." I replied and handed her my menu.

"Oooh good choice. I love Hina's strawberry cheesecake. But then again, what can you expect from a master pâtissier who studied in France. By the way, since someone has yet to introduce us – my name is Emi." She replied.

"Oh yes, sorry Emi-chan, this is Aihara Mei." Said Kaijou-san, introducing the two of us. "Mei, this is the niece of the owner of this café, Miyata Emi. You will be meeting her aunt, Miyata Hina as well." Hm, I wonder why he wants to introduce me to the owner. "It is a pleasure to meet you." I replied and she politely nodded in agreement then took her leave to get our orders in. As we were waiting for our order, it allowed me to fully take in the ambience of the shop – mellow acoustic music, dim lighting above each table, cherry oak wood flooring, and even little potted succulents on the window trim. There was also over a dozen picture frames hanging along side the wall closest to the cash register and there were a few people in there that I recognized immediately. Hm, what a small world huh. In the showcase under the ordering counter displayed over two dozens of different kind of pastries; ranging from simple fruit tarts, parfait cups, and pies to more elaborate and intricate cream horns, cakes, and macarons. On top of the counter there are fresh croissants, pains aux raisins, and various muffins in woven baskets.

After about five minutes or so, Emi-chan came walking back with a tray of our drinks along with a slice of chantilly chocolate cake for Kaijou-san and strawberry cheesecake for myself. After thanking her, I picked up the coffee mug and blew the steam off and took a sip of the foreign coffee. "Mmm, the coffee is quite pleasant." I whispered. Next, I picked up my for and cut the tip of the cheesecake. "The strawberry cheesecake is scrumptious too. The whipped cream is light, the strawberries are sweet, cheesecake is surprisingly light yet creamy, and the crust tastes like the right mixture of butter, cinnamon, vanilla, and graham crust." I added, a little bit more vocal than I intended to be.

"Haha, I take it that you have a slight sweet tooth, Mei?" asked Kaijou-san with a inquisitive look while taking a sip of his cappuccino. "And by the way, you can simply call me Takumi. Kaijou-san makes me feel like you're calling my father."

"I see, well Takumi, in response to your question – I have only started to eat pastries and sweets within the last few years or so. You see, my sister is an amazing cook but she is even better at baking. She is constantly watching baking videos and looking up recipes and testing it out. She once made handmade sea salt and dark chocolate covered almonds before and even though it was her first time making them, it tasted phenomenal. And for my birthday, she made a strawberry shortcake and it was mouthwatering – now, its easily one of my favorite foods." I responded while smiling as I remembered those fond memories.

"You must really get along with your sister. I think this is the first time I've seen you genuinely smile while speaking to me. Not to be mean or anything but the numerous times that we have met and spoke at your grandfather's house..hm…how should I phrase this…you seemed robot-like." Takumi responded while scratching his chin as thought back on our previous conversations. A minute passed and I still have not responded but instead, just quietly sipped my cup of coffee. How am I supposed to tell him that I only get that way when the topic is on Yuzu and Yuzu only? I think I was pondering on how to respond for a little too long since all of a sudden, Takumi started to apologize. "I'm sorry Mei. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Its just that the person that I just witnessed a few minutes ago was not the same person I had been talking to for the past month. Ah, I'm sorry..I'm – "

"Stop apologizing." I said cutting him off. "Really, do not worry yourself over your comment. I do not take offense in what you have just said. In fact, I'm glad that you were honest and spoke freely. But you are correct. I indeed do not enjoy those meetings and to me, it is just business. Even though we are to be married according to my grandfather and your father – I just want to let you know that I do not view you as a lover. I have someone else who I love wholeheartedly and that will never change." I solidly stated as I put my cup down and then looked straight at him. Weirdly enough, he was smiling after listening to what I had to say. Huh…that's interesting. Most people would be put off or angry after hearing their "Fiancée" confess something like that; arranged or not.

"Well, to be honest I, myself – " Takumi started to say something but was interrupted by a chime and vibration coming from the inside of his suit jacket. Taking it out and reading the name of the caller. "Mei, please excuse me for a minute." I nodded and watched him walk out of the shop and reappear in front of the coffeeshop window that we were seated at. Then he walked down the sidewalk and turned left before leaving from view sight completely. This gave me a chance to finish my cheesecake and check my own phone, to see if there was any new text messages. Sure enough, there were two new messages. One from Mother saying that she will be coming home late tonight and the other from Yuzu saying that she should be home in an hour and if I needed anything from the store. As I finished replying to both messages, I put my phone back into my bag. In another minute, in walked Takumi, holding two bags of groceries and following close behind, a woman with natural wavy burgundy brown hair that fell a little pass her shoulder, beautiful light green eyes (though Yuzu's are much more captivating); wearing a simple white shirt with dark blue jeans, showing off her slim figure. After giving those bags to Emi-chan, Takumi held her the unknown woman's hand and guided her to our table.

"Mei, this is Miyata Hina and Hina this is Aihara Mei." Said Takumi introducing us while still holding onto her hand. I stood up and bowed out of respect and gestured to my seat at the table so that the two can sit together while I took the empty one, facing my back to the entrance of the café. After sitting down, Takumi cleared his throat and said "Mei, what I was trying to say before leaving…is that, I, too have someone else that I love wholeheartedly and that person is Hina. Like you said, even if we are to be married, I can replace Hina in my heart nor do I ever want to. I brought you here to introduce the two or you and to ask you if we could make a deal."

"Oh, I see. I was wondering for a while why it was important to you that I meet the café owner but now I know why. I am happy that we both are in agreement with this topic. However, what is the deal that you are proposing?" I asked intriguingly while taking another sip of my coffee and glancing at the two of them.

"Well, I know that this marriage is bounded by a contract between your grandfather and my father so we will still need to get married. I was hoping that we could get our own apartment or house instead of moving into either of our family homes, that way, Hina and your lover are still allowed to visit without having our families breathing down our necks and of course, we will have our own rooms." Replied Takumi. "That sounds like a great idea." I said while nodding in agreement. "There's one more thing that I was hoping you would agree to. Can we get a divorce after five years of marriage? Even though I'd like to get a divorce earlier than that, I'm sure if that were to happen, our families will intervene since that would mean a failed business. Mei, I have known your grandfather for a few years now due to my father's investment into the Aihara Academy and I can definitely say that his mind frame is the same as my father's. So if something as detrimental as an early divorce were to happen and either of our family's business were to plummet then they'll be pitted against each other and I would like to avoid that." He added.

"I agree to that as well. My grandfather's health is deteriorating and if something were to happen to the academy or ruin the Aihara family name, I am sure he will fall ill once more and I do not wish for that to happen. Let's meet again, the day after tomorrow to draft up a contract addendum on our own." I said in a business-like tone of voice.

"Thank you so much for agreeing Mei. I'm glad that we got that out into the open. See, Hina, I told you everything will be okay." Said Takumi giving Hina a loving smile.

"Yes, thank you Mei-san. I was worrying myself sick ever since I found out how fast the marriage plans is progressing. This is such a relief." Hina chimed in.

"No, I am just glad that we all came to an agreement and will be treating this like a business deal instead of personal. However, I have a favor to ask of you Hina." I answered. "Sure, what is it? What can I do?" replied Hina.

"I have noticed you are close to the Taniguchi sisters, judging by all of the pictures in your café. I would like you to keep this a secret from them. You see, the person I love are close to that family and I have yet to tell her about my marriage plans." I concluded while picking up my cup of coffee.

"Mei? M-m-marriage?" I heard someone behind me say. I can recognize that voice anywhere. Yuzu. I immediately dropped my cup in surprise and turned around. But I was too late. I saw Harumi covering her mouth, obviously surprised and astonished by what she had just heard. I saw the shopping bags that Yuzu must've dropped and the door almost closed which meant she must have heard and ran out. I ran out of the café and looked from left to right and I didn't see her. I need to explain. I need to explain everything. I cannot lose her. I cannot lose the love of my life. I bent down and hugged my knees and tears started to stream down my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up and saw Takumi.

"Come on Mei, I'll give you a ride home. It seems like you need a fast way to get there, if you want to have a talk with your sister and if it is okay with you, Hina will explain to Harumi about our situation?" Takumi said glancing at Harumi and Hina, who were standing outside the café as well, looking at the two of us. No words could come out of my mouth and all I could do was nod my head in agreement while Takumi's driver pulled up the car and ran to open the door for us. I got in and more and more tears started to run down my face and cloud my vision. I can only hope that Yuzu will understand.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for enjoying this story thus far and I apologize for the long periods of waiting in between updates. I'm currently in Japan for a month long vacation so I haven't been able to write due to tours and exploring. I do enjoy reading the comments that you all have been leaving me and I do take into consideration your theories & ideas while writing. Well, here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3

"Thank you for the ride Takumi. I'll contact you later but right now, I really need to go in and talk to Yuzu." I said while rushing out of the car. I quickly ran up the stairs to the 5th floor of our apartment building, not bother waiting for the elevator. I unlocked the apartment door and sprinted to the room that I share with Yuzu and stopped as I stood outside of the door. I took a moment to take a deep breath and prepare myself for this conversation. I slowly opened the door and found that it was empty – the bed was still made from this morning and her bag is nowhere to be found. I checked the bathroom and it was empty. "Yuzu, where are you…" I whispered to myself as I collapsed to my knees in the bedroom that held so many wonderous memories. "Am I going to lose you…?"

-Meanwhile Yuzu's POV-

I aimlessly walked around town lost in my thoughts and feelings. Did I hear that right? Mei's getting married. She didn't even mention it…not even once. The only woman I have ever loved, no, the only person I have ever loved, betrayed my love and trust. Was I just some kind of fool to believe that we were each other's end game? I don't understand what is going on. I need answers but I'm not sure if I'm ready to hear it. All I know is that I need some space from her. My thoughts that are in my mind is doubling in speed and clouding my judgement. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number to one of the few people, that I can really trust to tell me the cold hard truth, and that I can count on no matter what the situation is…Matsuri. Practically my little sister from another mister.

"Hey what up, buttercup?" answered Matsuri in her usual playful voice. I can just imagine her sitting in front of her tv and playing her newest game with her headphones on. If I'm not mistaken, I'm pretty sure that I can hear an engine revving in the background. "Yo, are you still there? Hello?"

"Sorry, my mind was just drifting a little. Anyway…uhm, sorry to bother you but do you have some time to talk?" I quietly asked, tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

"What's happening Yuzu? What's wrong? Where are you?" Matsuri frantically asked. I definitely got her whole undivided attention now. I couldn't speak. I wanted to answer her, but I couldn't stop crying. This went on a few minutes until she finally snapped and asked me again where I was. I barely stopped crying to whisper out Komoda Park. I was told to stay here until she reached and that she'll eat all of my sweets if I disobeyed. I couldn't help but giggle at that remark and I had a feeling that's what she was aiming at.

After about 15 minutes I could hear someone running from behind me. I stood up from the bench and turned around and saw Matsuri holding her side while bending down, out of breath. Her usual headphones are still attached to her neck; however, she wasn't wearing her usual hoodie but instead opted for a lightweight windbreaker. Surprisingly, she also wasn't wearing any covered shoes but her house slippers. She must be half crazy right now to be dressed so lightly while its nearly dark, which means it'll soon be chilly.

"Really Yuzu-chan…of all places, you had to choose Komoda park where its literally on the highest hill and you have to go off the beaten path to trek up here. I'm really not built for this stuff, ya know." She said while slowly walking up to the bench and taking a seat at the other end. "So, what's happening? Why are you crying your eyes out? You know you made me worried, right? This isn't like you…what's going on?"

I sat down and breathed in and out, in attempt to neutralize these tears from falling. Just thinking of this whole situation breaks my heart all over again. I looked straight ahead at the fleeting sunset slowly disappearing and said, "Mei's engaged to someone else." I heard a loud smack and then felt small vibrations under me. I turned to look at Matsuri and she had that angry and disgusted look, I looked down and saw both of her hands in a fist – red from punching the bench.

"How can she fucking do this to you…a second time. First, it was Manager and then we fixed that…and now its another engagement? What the fuck. Does she not care about how you feel at all? This is fucking wrong. Does she enjoy fucking playing with your feelings like this? THAT'S FUCKING IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT!" she angrily screamed out while bolting up. I snuck a glance at her and noticed how she tried to walk away, and I already knew what she'd do, so I reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. "Please..don't do anything right now." I pleaded with her. "I just need some company right now and advice. Despite your hot temper, you have always given me the best advice. So…please, tell me what to do."

Matsuri looked down and saw her friend in such a pitiful state, crying her eyes out to the point where its blood shot, voice cracking, and body slouched as she gripped my arm. I can't believe, once again, it's Mei Aihara that broke my best friend. I knew we shouldn't have given her a second chance. Well, what's done is done and there isn't anything I can to do to change the past, however, I will pick Yuzu-chan back up and make sure she never falls for the younger Aihara ever again. I will do everything in my power to protect her. She has always been there for me ever since I was little and protected me from our neighborhood bullies; even as far as making sure I ate and if I didn't, she'd bring me to her house to eat with her and her mom. This time it is my turn to take care of her, my older sister.

"Yuzu, let's go." Said Matsuri, as she turned to help Yuzu stand up from the bench. Yuzu looked up with fresh tears streaming down her flushed face and confusion written across her face. "It is getting chilly and as you can see, I am not exactly wearing the right attire for a place like this. Plus, I think its better for you to stay at my house for the night because you won't have to worry about bumping into Mei. We can talk freely and think of something, okay?" Yuzu didn't answer. She just put her head down and started walking down the hill, back to the normal trail. I have a feeling this will be a long night for Yuzu-chan.

The walk to Matsuri's house was silent but luckily, after taking a few short cuts through the side streets, we arrived in just under 15 minutes. Matsuri lives in a stylish and modern apartment complex. Her father is a successful businessman who owns a well-known gaming company and her mother is novelist and is constantly traveling to other places to do either book tours or research for the novels that she writes. However, because they are so successful and busy in their own careers, Matsuri suffered. All the years I have known her, I was only able to meet her parents about 5 or 6 times. She was left in the care of a live-in nanny up until junior high school. Now that she is in her second year of high school, her parents felt it was okay for her to live by herself; claiming that she is responsible enough and will have to get used to living by herself since college is right around the corner. In return, they increased her monthly allowance so that she can buy whatever she needs so that she doesn't bother them. In my opinion, that is just utter bullshit but that is also the very reason mama and I always check up on her and invite her for meals.

"Yuzu-chan, just head into my room and I'll be there in a minute. I'll order pizza for dinner and bring over some cola for you." Said Matsuri.

"Okay, thank you." I replied, walking down the hallway towards her room. I decided to go to the bathroom to freshen up first. I can only imagine what I look like after all that crying I did. I turned on the light and stared at myself in the oversized circular mirror. Yup, exactly what I thought – I look like a hot mess. There's dried mascara down my cheeks, smudged eye shadow at the corners of my eyes, my nose is rosy pink and my eyes are completely bloodshot. I washed my face and removed all of the makeup, at least I look somewhat presentable now. Now I know why so many people were staring at me while we were walking home – I looked like that American villain character, Harley Quinn.

Matsuri's room look like a tornado hit it. I was correct in my assumption that she was playing video games when I called her earlier. Game cases were sprayed across the floor, controllers from multiple different consoles were scattered on her bed, & open snacks and cans of cola displayed on her small table. I put my dead phone on her charger and decided to clean up while Matsuri orders the pizza. If I'm sleeping over then that is the least that I can do for someone who offered hospitality. After vacuuming the floor, I gathered the trash and took it out into the kitchen.

"Hey, I can't decide what kind of pizza to get. What do you feel like eating? And none of this 'Oh I'm not hungry' excuses." The pink haired girl stated while flipping through various pizza delivery menus. "Ah, I guess supreme is good, but I know you don't care too much for veggies so lets just go with pepperoni?" I suggested, though in reality, I really don't have an appetite. With everything that is going on, I feel like if I eat anything, I'll just throw it all up.

"Sure, that sounds good to me." Replied Matsuri. She ordered the pizza and said it'd take about an hour since the pizza parlor was busy and it is dinner rush hour right now. After walking back into the room, I heard a loud buzzing sound coming from the desk. "Yuzu-chan, your phone is ringing." Said Matsuri, taking it off of the charger. "Actually, on second thought, you don't need to answer it."

"Is it Mei?" I asked, though I already know the answer.

"Yeah, but I don't think she deserves to talk to you right now." She answered while she put my phone back onto the charger. "Oh, and I also texted your mom to let her know that you're staying over because I needed help with my math homework."

"Thanks. I completely forgot about mama." I replied. "You know, I didn't think this situation would have been repeated. I must have been stupid, huh?"

-Meanwhile in the Aihara household-

The sound of the door opening made Mei come running out of the room she shared with her lover. But to her disappointment it was her mother walking through the front door. "Hello, mother. Uhm, Yuzu is not back yet. So, we don't have dinner ready yet but if you want, I can make us ramen." I said as I greeted her at the threshold.

"No, no, its okay Mei-chan. I know Yuzu isn't home. She's sleeping over Matsuri's house because she's helping her with her math homework." Mother said while smiling and holding up a plastic bag of stuff. "Plus, I already picked up some dinner for the two of us. Grilled unagi with steamed veggies from that bento place around the corner."

"Oh, Yuzu is at Matsuri's…" I repeated to myself. "Mother is it okay if I help Matsuri with her homework as well? I think I would be a better tutor when it comes to focusing and arithmetic and mathematics in general." I really need to speak to Yuzu and if she won't answer her phone nor come home, I need to go to where she is at. I have to get her to understand that this arrangement is not exactly what she is thinking.

"That's a good idea, Mei-chan. That's fine with me but please eat your bento first before it gets cold. It's too late to walk there at night, so after dinner I will drop you off." Mother said as we both sat down at the dining room table. She took out both unagi bento boxes, along with some vegetable side dishes. "Oh Mei-chan, I know you love your matcha tea, so when I stopped at the convenience store downstairs to get some beer – I noticed something different that I thought you'd like to try. The is a cold matcha soda." She said as she took out several cans of beer and the matcha soda, looking proud for surprising her youngest daughter. "That's certainly different. Thank you, Mother." I replied.

"Um, Mei-chan, there's something that I wanted to talk to you about. This really surprised me and if I'm being honest, its really upsetting me." Said mother as she cracked open a can of beer and taking a long gulp. "Your grandfather asked me to meet him this morning for some coffee because he wanted to discuss this news with me since your father is not available to talk right now, with him being in another third world country and all…but Mei-chan, your grandfather presented me with this invitation." Continued mother as she took out a burgundy red envelope with foiled gold cursive scripted typing and slid it over to me. I slid the card out and read "_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Ms. Mei Aihara and Mr. Takumi Kaijou_…" and my stomach dropped ". I looked up to mother and saw tears beginning to fall from her beautiful slanted almond eyes.

"Mother…I…I'm sorry, Mother. But I must do this for the Aihara Group. I'm not sure if grandfather told you, but the Aihara Group is not doing so well and if the company is liquidated, I will lose the academy. Mother, I can't let that happen. The academy is my future and I love this -" I tried to explain but was suddenly cut off. "Mei-chan, but what about Yuzu? Do you not love her? Or is it that you love the academy more than my daughter. Do not get me wrong, Mei-chan, you are my daughter as well, but I cannot have Yuzu suffer while you gain everything that you wanted. How do you think Yuzu will feel when she finds out? This will break her heart. Do you plan on breaking up with her?"

"No mother, I'll never break up with her. Plus, the person I am to marry, already has someone that he loves as well. We came up with a deal to please both our families. We will only be married for 5 years and after that, we will file for divorce and part ways from there. Today, I met the woman that he loves, and she is aware of the situation. I believe that if I can explain this to Yuzu, she will understand. Mother, I love her…and that will never ever change. However, I must do what is necessary as I am still the successor of the Academy and possibly the Aihara Group as well." I explained.

"Mei-chan, I will not tell you what to do. However, please be gentle with my daughter. She may act like she's tough and can handle anything, but deep inside she can be hurting. If this is the decision you made, then your father and I will support you on it; just make sure this is something you will not regret. This situation is not exactly ideal, and I can assume that this is to be kept hidden from your grandfather?" replied mother.

"Yes, we are not telling anyone about this arrangement aside from the four of us that is involved and affected by, and I guess you as well mother." I answered while nodding in agreement. "I will speak to Yuzu tonight. To be honest mother, Yuzu was there when and I were discussing this arrangement. However, I couldn't explain it to her, and she ran away after that. I tried calling her nonstop, but she wouldn't answer. When you told me that she was sleeping over at Matsuri's house, I was relieved because I finally knew where she was but at the same time, I knew that she is hurt and upset – that's why I want to go there, Mother. So please mother, please drop me off now…I do not have an appetite to eat. At least not until I've spoken to Yuzu."

"Alright, Mei-chan…please get a coat, its quite chilly tonight." Said mother as she stood up and moved to grab the car keys off the keyholders. "We need to discuss this as a family…but please take this time tonight, to talk to Yuzu-chan."

The drive to Matsuri's house was only 5 minutes without traffic. Mother dropped me off right in front of the apartment complex and then drove back home. I stood in front of the entrance for a good 10 minutes. I'm nervous and my heart is beating so fast. What do I even say or more like _how _do I even bring this up? Reflecting on this afternoon, her face just broke my heart. I remember telling her that this time around will be different, yet here I am once again, in the same boat. "No. Get it together, Mei. Once I explain the situation to her, she will understand, and everything will be fine." I said as I slapped my cheeks to somewhat wake me up, back to reality.

I walked through the apartment entrance and looked for the elevator. It's a really beautiful complex, in the middle there's a small Japanese garden with a little stream from the man-made waterfall, that is the home for a bunch of small little orange, white, and black koi fishes. Then to the left of that is a convenience store, where I'm sure Matsuri gets all her snacks and ramen cups from. When you turn to the right, there's a walkway that leads to a gym and an indoor pool, according to the sign that is posted. So, there's a sign for the gym, indoor pool, and store…but no elevator? I thought to myself while looking around like I'm lost.

"Excuse me miss, are you by chance looking for the elevator?" said a young girl wearing a pizza uniform and carrying 2 large boxes of pizzas.

"Uhm, yes, actually. Do you know where it is?" I answered.

"Yup, sure do! There's a girl that lives in this apartment complex and is one of my restaurant's regular customers; for a while I kept getting lost, but I got the hang of it now. But when I first started coming here, I looked exactly like how you looked. Just follow me." She explained while guiding me to the left wing. The elevator was behind the convenience store, but it was behind locked doors, to the side of the security office. The pizza girl flashed her ID and told the security guard that she must deliver a couple pizzas. He pressed the button to open the lock bars and we were able to go into the elevator.

Oddly enough, we pressed the same 10th floor button. She let me go out first and I followed the sign that said apartment 40 to 45 is down the right corridor. I stopped in front of Matsuri's door and was about to ring the doorbell when I heard a voice from behind me. I turned and saw that it was the same pizza girl that previously helped me with the elevator.

"Wow, how cool. We arrived at the same place. You know Matsuri too? Pink hair, short, always has her headphones around her neck?" said the pizza girl. "Uh, yeah we know each other, and she also attends that same school as I do. You know what, I'll pay for the pizza and bring it in since I'm already out here." I replied while getting out some money. I'm sure this will be enough for both the pizzas and a little tip. "Oh sweet, thanks! Tell her I said Hi!" said the pizza girl as she put the money in her fanny pack and walked away.

"Okay, Mei Aihara. You can do this." I said to myself. I pushed the doorbell button and waited for a couple seconds. No one answered so I pushed it again. This time I could hear footsteps getting closer and a familiar voice yelling "I'll get the pizza. Just get the sodas."

Opening the door was no other than the short pink haired girl with a scowl on her face. She immediately tried to slam the door in my face, but I was quick enough and stuck the pizza boxes between the door and the doorway. "Matsuri, please I know Yuzu is here. Let me talk to her." I pleaded with her. "Why, should I let you do that? She is fucking hurting because of you yet AGAIN! You need to leave. NOW." Argued Matsuri. "No, wait. I can explain everything. Please." I desperately asked again. "No just—" replied the pink haired girl, getting cut off by the one person that I desperately need to speak to. "What do you want Mei? Please just leave." Yuzu said as she opened the door.

"Yuzu, wait. Please let me explain the situation. Once I do, you'll understand. I'm not leaving or breaking up with you." I pleaded while staring at those bloodshot emerald eyes. "Let's just talk, please?" I could see that she wanted to reject it and send me home, so I was surprised when she opened the door and told me to come in and that we can talk in Matsuri's room. The feisty pink haired girl was trying to say otherwise but listened to Yuzu as she told her to give us a few minutes to talk privately. She ended up sitting in a chair in the living room and threatened to kill me if I hurt Yuzu any more than I already have. Yuzu shut the room door and told me to have seat on the ground. After a minute of silence, Yuzu quietly said "So what do I not understand? And what were you talking about in that café?"

"Okay, please listen to what I have to say…" I started.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So, I already had this written out…it's not as long as my usual chapters but I felt this was a nice place to end. Also, after this chapter – this story will pick up faster. I just wanted to lay out the back story first.

Chapter 4

Somehow, no matter what arguments we got into, right or wrong, I'm always the one to apologize first and let things pass. However, this time I'm not so sure that I can do that. I'm sitting here absentmindedly pulling at a small teddy bear that I found on the floor, I think Matsuri said its name was Koko since it's a chocolatey kind of color. She wanted so badly to talk to me, so why isn't she? She is literally sitting in front of the table, hands fidgeting with each slender finger, and eyes staring at the closed door of which she came in from. Maybe she's wondering if Matsuri would come barging in when she's speaking? Or, perhaps, maybe she is trying to keep what she is doing a secret from our friends. I'm tired of this waiting game, if she wants to talk, then she better talk. My heart can't handle anymore disappointment and heartbreak. I'm barely hanging on.

"Mei, if you want to talk about this, then I suggest you hurry up and talk because I'm going to be honest here…I don't want to be around you right now. So, if you are not going to say a single word then you need to leave. Right now." I said, voicing my feelings. I guess that I finally got her attention because now her posture has changed; sitting straight up and her beautiful lavender eyes are staring at me. Those are her most dangerous weapon. Its hypnotizing and I get lost in them…like right now. "Mei, I'm serious. I want you to leave right now." I said, snapping out of my trance.

"Yuzu…this is not what you think…" she replied, looking straight at me. "I mean, yes, I am getting married but its not a situation like you think."

"What? I don't understand what you're saying…so you're getting married but its not a situation that I'm thinking of? Mei, you're getting married. There's nothing to think of. Getting married is getting married – as in, marriage is living and loving someone for the rest of your life. There's nothing to misunderstand." I said defiantly, my voice is shaking with anger mixed with sadness. I can feel the tears beginning to present itself on the corners of my eyes. I can't believe this is happening for the second time.

"No, Yuzu! It's not like that. Takumi and I made an agreement. That's why I was at that specific café. The woman he loves owns that café and I met her." Said Mei. "We made an agreement. Yes, we will get married. However, we both have someone we love and do not ever want to let go. So, to please our families, we'll be married for 5 years…that way the Aihara Academy and Aihara Group will be financially stable and as for his side, they will be the major shareholders for the Aihara Group and his father's company will be able to eventually enter the international trading ring. After 5 years, we will amicably get a divorce."

"So…you want me to wait 5 years…?" I replied. I don't understand. She's getting married. Agreement? 5 years? What the hell? I can feel my head spinning right now.

"No! That's not what I'm saying at all! What I'm trying to explain is that we both agreed to the marriage, yes. But, we will both live in one house with our actual girlfriends. On paper and in public, he and I will be an official couple but, it will still just be you and I, as always. I will always come home to you. No one else." She said, as she moved to my side and took my hands and intertwined our fingers with each other; her face so close to mine. I felt tears dropping on our hands and I looked up, it was Mei's. Tears cascading down from those beautiful lavender eyes of hers. I shook my head and removed my hands. "So, you want me to be a shadow? Lurking in background while you and your husband shine in the spotlight and be all lovey dovey. I can't do that Mei. I can't stand someone else looking at you or touching you, let alone marry you. It literally breaks my heart Mei...Say, if I do this and put up with it for 5 years…how would I know for certain that you really will get a divorce? What if something else comes up and you must be with him longer? Or worse, what if you end up falling for him? I have seen him, Mei...he's tall, handsome, educated, and wealthy. I'm not from your world Mei…I may have the same last name but I'm not like – "Mei interjected, forcibly grabbing my hands once again as if I was going to run away.

"Stop! Stop comparing yourself to him, Yuzu. I love you. I love you even though you're a woman, that you're shorter, and that you're only in the top 20 of our class. I love you, for you. He does not even have a chance against you, my love. So, please…please stay with me, Yuzu. I cannot lose you. Its agonizing. Believe in me, as you always have." She said as she gripped our hands tighter and more tears flowed down her silky-smooth cheeks.

This is the first time Mei has ever begged and it's also the first time she has ever cried this hard, at least in front of me. I have a feeling; I'll be regretting this decision, but I just can never say "no" to this beautiful woman. Removing my hands from hers, she must've thought that I was leaving because she started to fidget in panic. With both hands, I delicately wiped away her tears and laid a gentle kiss to her forehead; knowing that always calms her down. Instinctively, Mei pulled me into a hug and wrapped her strong arms around my waist; her head against my chest and her hands gripping me tighter, as if there was no tomorrow. Just being close like this, makes my heart race and I'm 100% sure that Mei can hear it too. She always told me that listening to my heartbeat was calming for her, which I'm guessing, that is the medicine for her current state.

Mei's cries became quieter, tears slowed down, and she eased the vice-grip hold she had on me. She looked up at me and stared into my eyes causing to hypnotize me. Suddenly, lips smashed onto mine and hungrily biting down on my lower lip, her tongue gliding along my lips trying to seek entrance. I closed my eyes and granted her wish; our tongues dancing, her hands sensually running up and down my tone stomach, and lightly pinching my hips, knowing that's one of my weak spots. My lavender eye lover finally releasing me; out of breath, heart racing, and my head is spinning so fast that I don't even know what to think or be able to speak. Mei has never been this bold before nor has she ever begged the way she did, and I think this situation is what brought that out of her, finally realizing that she could possibly lose me.

"Mei, I love you. I truly do. I won't leave you. If I am what you want, then…let's try to work this out." I said after calming myself down. "But I cannot promise that I will be happy with this situation…but I'm willing to try."

Mei reached forward and once again enveloped me into a tight hug and gave me a sweet kiss on my lips, nothing like that hungry kiss we had earlier. "I love you, Yuzu. I love you so much." she whispered into my ear. This time, I will believe in her. I may regret it down the line but for now, I'll believe in her promises.


End file.
